


Intra Muros

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a routine down by this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intra Muros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of the Alphabet Challenge at my LJ, where I'm given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "quaint".

* * *

  
_quaint_  
-adjective  
1\. having an old-fashioned attractiveness or charm; oddly picturesque.  


* * *

They have a routine, the three of them, and they’re comfortable in it. Annabeth sets the alarm clock and gets both of them up – because Percy will sleep through it and Nico will pretend – before claiming the bathroom first. Percy drags through getting dressed; Nico puts the pot of coffee on.

Percy works through the day; during breaks and lunch Annabeth puts on the local news to make sure no one has caught him on camera before the Mist has done its work. Depending on if she has to be on site or in the office, Nico sometimes brings her lunch, taking great delight in confusing her coworkers by shadow traveling to build sites far away from New York City.

They eat dinner together, the three of them. Always. Old habits die hard; Percy and Annabeth always dedicate a portion of their meals to their parents. Whoever didn’t cook cleans up the kitchen. Nine days out of ten, it’s Percy, who is only granted immunity whenever he comes bearing dishes from Sally.

It’s taken them years, but they have it down now. Their lives are simple, and happy. They’ve figured out each other’s boundaries. Things have been settled. There are rules; not much is left up for debate.

Not much except for:

A fresh cry in the middle of the night, and Annabeth and Nico both groan out loud.

“It’s your turn, you know,” Annabeth grumbles, turning and burying her face in the pillow.

“That’s not true. It’s Percy’s turn,” Nico complains, reaching across Annabeth to smack Percy in the head. “I can tell when you're actually sleeping, you know.”

Percy growls, “I got up last night, and then Annabeth got up around dawn. It’s totally your turn.”

“I knew you were awake for that,” Annabeth chides him gently, before rolling onto her back. “Your turn Nico. Up, up.”

“Oh whatever,” Nico huffs, rolling out of bed and reaching for a pair of sweatpants. He grabs Percy’s; he can tell because they’re slightly too short, coming up above his ankles, but honestly, who will be watching at this time of night? He does make sure to grab up his own armor and sword though, before slipping out the door.

“Don’t let it destroy the car,” Annabeth calls sleepily after him. Nico bites back his retort (“That’s Percy!”) and heads out to take on the latest monster to catch their scent – the sooner he kills this thing, the sooner he can go back to bed.

Tomorrow though, it’s totally Percy’s turn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  _intra muros:_ within the walls


End file.
